<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural oneshots by Space_ninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400262">Supernatural oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja'>Space_ninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Demon Blood, Fluff, Good Parent John Winchester, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt Sam Winchester, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective John Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts, Young Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection on smol spn things cuz none of them are long enough to be fics on their own or things I wrote then decided I didn't want to finish</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline &amp; Sam Winchester, John Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Demon blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demon blood. His son was infected with fucking demon blood. According to the demon bitch Sam was 'destined for great things'. It could have been lying, but it explained so much about his little boy. It explained the vivid nightmares, the headaches, the random things that would fly around the room when Sammy was scared or mad. John took a long swig of his beer and leaned back in his chair. He looked over to where the 6-year-old was sleeping soundly wrapped in the protective arms of his brother. That boy could become a monster one day. He gently brushed Sam's hair out of his face. Sam stirred and looked up at his dad with big,  sleepy, brown eyes. "dad? What's goin on?"<br/>
As he looked down at his boy he couldn't imagine that stubborn sweet boy as something evil. John smiled and affectionately patted his son's head. "Nothing son, go back to sleep"<br/>
"Mmmk, I love you dad"<br/>
"Love you to son" he whispered<br/>
Demon blood be damned his son was never going to be evil. Sam was the kindest person he had ever met, if his boy was destined for anything it was to be good. Years later Sam held his head high and saved the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jack angst plus sam being a good dad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Too much toomuch toomuch toomuchtoomuch. <br/>Too loud tooloud tooloudtooloud<br/>“STOP”<br/>A wave of power crashed over the bunker as Jack’s powers flared alongside his emotions. <br/>Jack heard the crashing of glass and other objects he knocked down because he didn't have control. He opened his eyes and teared up at the sight of the destruction he created. His room was a mess of wood, metal, cotton, and glass. He bent down to frantically clean it up when he caught sight of his reflection. Memories of the pain he caused flashed through his mind; the snake, Nick. He gripped the glass until his hand bled. Mary, Cas, Sam, Dean. his thoughts swirled into a destructive hurricane that tore through his mind. The pain was unbearable and it was so loud. He covered his ears and closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the pain. Tears poured down his cheeks as he let out a sob. Suddenly a pair of warm, strong, familiar arms wrapped around his sobbing frame. <br/>“Its going to be ok Jack, i got you.”<br/>Jack curled himself deeper into Sam’s chest. Sam lightly ran his hands through Jack’s hair<br/>“I got you”  <br/>“I did horrible things, i-i hurt people, i hurt Mary.”<br/>Sam only shushed him and pulled him closer. Jack shoved himself off Sam and looked at him angrily. “ WHY DIDNT YOU KILL ME? I WAS A MONSTER. I SHOULD DIE”<br/>When he met Sam’s eyes all he saw was heartbreak <br/>“I should die” Jack whimpered. <br/>Sam placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder <br/>“Jack, we didn't kill you because we believed in you. We knew that you meant well and that you wanted to help. And if i was bad JAck would you kill me?”<br/>“No! You're my family ”<br/>“Exactly,  you're our son Jack, we love you and we would never hurt you if we could help it. ” <br/>Jack threw himself into Sam’s arms. “ i love you too dad”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sam Burrito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriel notices sam is sad and decides to make a sam-burrito</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its all fluff with a dash of angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 days. The last time Sam was in his bed was 3 DAYS ago. Gabriel was pretty sure Sam read every book the Men of Letters had at least three times, which would have been fine if Sam didn't need sleep. Honestly, Gabe was surprised Sam hadn't passed out yet. Every day he tried getting Sam to sleep or to eat. He was only successful once and that's because Gabe knocked him out for 10 minutes. If Cas or Dean were here they could have helped the Archangel get Sam to bed but they were on a hunt with Jack. By the fourth day, he was done watching his boyfriend torture himself. Gabe grabbed a soft fuzzy gray blanket from Sam’s bed and carefully approached the library. Sam was pouring over another lore book trying to keep his eyes open. Gabriel took advantage of Sam’s sleep deprivation and scooped the human into his arms. <br/>“ Gabe put me down!”<br/>“ No can do samshine,” Gabriel winked and the pouting giant. Sam tried kicking and fighting his way out of Gabe's arms but Gabe just used his grace to restrain Sam. Once in their room, Gabe laid Sam on the bed and wrapped him in the blanket. Sam grunted clearly annoyed <br/>“ Gabe this ridiculous, let me go”<br/>“Nope,” Gabe looked at Sam with sad eyes, “ babe you aren't taking care of yourself, and I let it go on way too long. So you are going to sleep 8 full hours then you are going to eat a real meal.”<br/>“But Cas and Dean need me!” <br/>“ It's a standard hunt, Sam, they can handle it .” <br/>“I just-” Sam licked his lips “ what if something goes wrong. I'm already not there because i was dumb enough to get myself stabbed by a cursed blade. What if someone gets hurt?”<br/>Gabe winced, the cut wasn't deep but the curse used up a lot of angel juice from Gabe, Jack, and Cas, even then Sam was pretty weak.  Dean decided it would be best to give Sam a few days to rest and Gabriel stayed with Sam to make sure he was being taken care of. Sam was so depressed over being left that Gabe decided to let Sam do what he wanted, that was a mistake.<br/>“ Samshine, they are going to be ok. You getting stabbed wasn't your fault, you have to stop beating yourself up for things you can't control.”<br/>“I guess” <br/>Gabe smiled and dropped the grace restraints “ ok now get some sleep”<br/>Gabriel got up to leave when Sam’s hand shot out to grab him. <br/>“Stay” <br/>“I'd love to Samshine, now scooch over”<br/>Dean, Cas, and Jack returned 7 hours later to find the two still wrapped in each other's arms with small smiles on their faces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sammy needs someone and jody is there</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was some ungodly hour of the morning when Jody’s phone blared.  She took a glance at who was calling her, it was Sam. Any other person Jody would have hung up but she had a soft spot for the boys. <br/>“Hey Sam, why are you calling at” She squinted at the clock “ 3 am?”  <br/>“Hi, yeah sorry about that Jody,” There was a sniffle “ I just- I wanted to say I'm sorry.”<br/>“Sam what's going on?” it was a known fact the Winchesters never cried but Sam sounded like he had been crying for hours. <br/>“Nothing,” he said hurriedly, “it's nothing.”<br/>“It doesn't sound like nothing,”<br/>“It's nothing, Jody, I promise. I guess I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry about almost ending the world, i'm sorry about letting Bobby die, I'm sorry for dragging you into this-” Sam took a deep breath “ you're like a mom to me, i- i love you.”<br/>“Sam, where is Dean?” If anyone could help that kid it's Dean.<br/>Sam let out a dry chuckle  “Gone, Cas too. One second they had the bone buried in Dick and the next-” he choked “ the next they are gone. I think they're dead.” <br/>“Oh, honey, I'm sorry”<br/>“Yeah, yeah I am too” <br/>“How long”<br/>“A few months, I searched high and low and I couldn't find anything. I guess I just gotta go find those assholes in heaven.”<br/>“Yeah, but not anytime soon right?” Silence was all she heard from the other side “ Right?” still nothing “ Sam Winchester what in god's name are you thinking.”<br/>“I have nobody left anymore, the only family I've ever known is gone. Jody, they are all gone,” he dissolved into sobs.<br/>Jody sighed “ Where are you?”<br/>“Crooks”<br/>“Stay on the phone for me I'm on my way. Don't do anything dumb ok, kiddo? ”<br/>“Ok” he whispered</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading</p><p> </p><p>(if this trash interest you feel free to use it as a prompt or rewrite it  just pls credit me)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>